The Final Night
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: The last night to air the show we all know and love. What happened on that night? Warning: Somewhat short!


HI! So sorry for the slow updates. I'm like so brain dead these days. Why? FREAKIN' QUARTERLY EXAMS! Any ways, here is a short one shot for all you good people!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DP, ya know?

* * *

It was the night of August 24, 2007. A pale figure stood on top of the roof, sighing heavily as he stared down onto his white boots. He let the wind fly past his silvery-white hair as he fumbled with his gloved hands uneasily. He felt his green eyes flickering as he tried not to cry. He just can't believe it.

He watched down below all the people hugging and saying their final words to each other as some began to leave early. He carefully eyed a dark-haired middle-aged man, who he had followed his orders for the last three years of his career, had a sad look on his face. He watched the man rub his temples before entering the studio again. Right behind him, a girl about 15-years old stood there all alone, dressed in a black tank top, a black checkered skirt with green lines to separate the small squares, purple leggings, black heavy combat boots and a green ponytail, staring at the man, her purple eyes sparkling as if she was about to cry. An African –American with his signature red beret, with a blue backpack, tried to calm her down.

The pale teen couldn't bear to watch anymore of this. He stood up as he walked towards the door which led him downstairs. He no longer felt like flying. He was going to disappear forever anyway. That includes his powers as well. He transformed back to the ordinary looking teen he was created into before the lab accident. The plain white shirt with the plain red oval at the center and the plain jeans and red sneakers he was first created with. He kept his icy blue eyes weary of his surroundings as he was going to enter his old dressing room. He found the door that led to the place as he used his intangibility for probably the last time to sneak in.

Once he was in, he turned on the lights to see all his old costumes, Fenton gear, and a whole bunch of props they used for the show. He dug through some old junk as he picked them up one by one to remember all the memories from before.

He picked up the old computer game which was used in the time they were filming '_Teacher of the Year_'.He nearly laughed out of joy in that game. He remembered having a hard time playing this game before Butch told him his powers gave him full access in controlling the game. He was nearly happy but only found out that in the game, the suit was much itchier than his spandex. He picked up the vacuum that was used in the '_Million Dollar Ghost_' when his mom sucked him in there and he felt so cramped in there. She apologized after the shooting anyway and Jack also apologized to her and Jazz for changing the password without the crew knowing about it. His dad has this sudden impulse to change the password and that wasn't even part of the script. Everyone had a blast during that time.

Besides from all the happy times, there were sad times. When Butch created him, he didn't know that he created a character that hated Christmas. On his first Christmas, Danny locked himself in his room, not bothering to come out when everyone of his friends were downstairs celebrating. Butch had an idea that might make Danny like Christmas. He created a script called '_The Fright before Christmas_' and hired a poet at that time. When Danny learned about this, he immediately started screaming about quitting the show and that was nearly the time the show got cancelled. Butch had a first scream fest with Danny. As soon as they calmed down, he told Danny that this wasn't for him, this was for all his family and friends. He told Danny on how lonely they felt without him. Thus he reluctantly agreed but at the end, he enjoyed Christmas after all.

He looked at the place for one last time before turning around, feeling heavy at heart. He thought he can still use his powers but once he crashed into the door, he realized he was his old self again. No powers, no use, and not worth anyone's attention. He opened the door as he walked towards the front door. Once outside, his mouth opened up in shock. He saw his friends, family, well, most of the cast, standing there waiting for him. Danny was shocked because he thought that everyone had left.

"Guys, what are you still doing here? Today is our final day together. We should disappear by now," Danny stuttered.

"Danny, we know but this isn't good bye. This is a new beginning. Yeah I know," Sam said as Danny opened his mouth, "it's a pick line from the last shot of Phantom Planet, the last time on the show."

"You know Butch said we may disappear," Jazz said, "but we're still here. That means that there still a place for us."

"What?"Danny whispered, confused. He can't believe that there was still a place for them. They were created by a creator. Now that Nickelodeon said that the profits were not high enough to keep the show going on, the creator said that they might be gone forever.

"Well actually, someone wants to hire us to be in their story," Maddie said, "That means that there still a second shot at this job. I know it might be more violent than the original show but it's worth a shot."

"Danny, there are still fans around the world who still love you," Tucker said, but received a glare from Sam, "but they know you two are together. Hehe…"

"What he's trying to say is," Sam said, "There are people who still support you. Remember what Butch said when you were first created?"

Danny was stricken by these words. How could he forget that day? He could still remember until know the exact words…

"_Danny, you're a very special kid. You remind me of me when I was young. I want you to be strong and serve as an inspiration to others. I just want you to remember this before we decide what kind of hero you're going to be…_"

He remembered that he was so happy to hear those words. A teen without any powers yet, looking towards a great outlook in his life. He never expected the outcome after that day. He still wanted to continue doing this. He had to. What he thought back earlier was just an illusion that he lost his powers. Butch wanted him to be a hero in the first place, an ordinary teen. He looked up on all his friends as they looked intensely back at him. He said to all of them with as smile, "You guys were right. I was acting stupid. Just as long as there will be people looking up at us, we won't disappear just yet."

* * *

So, how did you like this super short one-shot? I'm sorry but I wish it was longer. Remember…

_**AS LONG AS WE STILL SUPPORT DANNY, HE' LL NEVER BE GONE!**_

O yeah, don't forget to _**Review**_ :3

P.S. Yes, the story I'm talking about is fanfiction XD


End file.
